The subject matter of the present disclosure relates to a door mount, and more particularly, to a gaming machine having an articulating door mount with a zero effective weight door.
In the casino gaming industry, the interior of gaming machines is secured to prevent unauthorized modification, but must be accessible to allow authorized maintenance and service. An access door is typically provided to allow access to each component within the gaming machine. Modern gaming machines use video monitors to interact with a game player and provide an immersive environment. In many gaming machines the monitors are placed on the access door and are designed to be a main point of entry into a gaming cabinet. As screen technologies advance, monitors sizes increase and the size and weight of the door increases as well.
In most cases, these access doors are opened by rotating on a hinge point. For example they may swing horizontally, or rotate vertically from a top or bottom hinge. The doors typically include a conventional linear spring push such as a strut to assist opening the access door to access the interior of the cabinet. The linear spring may hold the door open if it is of sufficient size. However, as monitors and their respective access doors on which they are mounted grow in size, the ability to lift and pivot the loaded access door is becoming more difficult, requiring larger struts. Additionally, gaming machines become prone to tipping as the additional moving weight of the monitor swings away from the gaming machine.